


we don't like it quiet we like it loud

by twistedingenue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes her quiet, she wants him loud, and Bucky's just needy, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't like it quiet we like it loud

**Author's Note:**

> I blame someassemblingrequired. and merideathislost. They are enablers. I also blame being sick, insomnia, losing my voice and Sebastian Stan's fucking lips.

Steve leans Darcy against his chest, sitting upright against the headboard and wrapping his arms around her to keep her still as James spreads her thighs. He settles between them and runs his hands up and along her thighs until he's cupping her ass and tilting her hips up. Naked was reached long ago, stress of the day taken off layer by layer and kiss by kiss and there's all this amazing skin to feel.

"Oh Jesus," Darcy shudders at the first solid touch of Bucky's tongue to her cunt, and she stops looking at him, because she has to drop her head backwards. She'd almost jumped up from the perfect weight but Steve's there, keeping her down. It's this juxtaposition that gets her into a mess; Steve's a furnace behind her and Bucky's just a hot mouth on her, one hand warm and calloused, a working mans hand but the other....Fuck the other hand is colder and unyielding, but gently warms up to match the radiant heat of her skin.

Bucky's not taking his time tonight, works her up fast, his hands lifting up her up or pinning her hips when he wants her to be still. Darcy loves this little struggle, wiggling just so that he has to move her and he has to break off contact for just a moment lifting his head so that just over the rise of her mound she can see hooded eyes before he growls and precisely licks a circle around her clit before sucking at it.

Some communication must have gone on between her boys, because while she wants to arch her back and screw the sheets up in her hands and scream, Steve's captured her mouth and the sound dies in the back of his throat.

"Shh, shhh, quiet sweetheart," Steve says into her ear, biting the lobe as she bites her lip, "It's fun to keep you quiet, too. Watch you move and squirm and want to yell. Won't let you." 

Steve says the prettiest, but most aggravating things, and Bucky is keeping her from just rushing over the precipice for endless minutes. They use their strength against her, matching grins as Bucky relents his teasing to Darcy quiet whimpers as she comes. She closes her eyes and grits her lips against the pleasure. 

Darcy laughs, a low rumble in her throat and runs her hands through Bucky's hair, "God, this is getting long, Buck." she pulls him up and his lips are swollen red and glossy. 

"Damn, never gets old." Steve says as she and Bucky kiss and she wipes the taste of herself from his lips. 

"Gonna fuck you too," Bucky grins at Darcy, grinding his hips against her.

"What about me here?" Steve objects, leaning out of the way to be right in Bucky's face, "You're being needy here today, jerk."

"You got a problem with needy?" Bucky takes the final inch and puts a hand on Steve's neck to kiss him. And these are her boys, wonderful and comfortable with each other, both so endlessly aware of life without the other and never wanting to go back to that. And together they have her.

"I think he might have a problem with you not getting the point." Darcy laughs again, poking James in the chest, taking his hand and kissing it before placing it on top of Steve's erect cock. "Jerk," she moves, giving him better access, "Or put that fucking obscene mouth of yours to work."

The way that Bucky grabs Steve by the hips and pulls him forward, away from the headboard, is less gentle and more showy than the way he holds her. But she slips behind Steve now and takes his spot to lean him against her chest. "Now Steve, baby," she purrs into his ear, "I like it better when you're loud."


End file.
